United States Republican Party
€ .]] The United States Republican Party, (or GOP, for 'Grand Old People' or 'Guns On Partys') is the only party in the United States not controlled by Hollywood although many of its most important members previously worked there. It is the only party in the United States that isn't attempting to seize the White House, both Houses of Congress, and the Supreme Court, of course that's because they do it under the table and in back alley deals where no one can see. It is also the party that authorized World War II, America's greatest war until Iraq, which it also planned and voted for. The party has tripled in size over the past six months due to the population of elephants tripling as well. The two are believed to be signs that the GOP will win the 2008 Presidential Elections, especially given the rate that the Democrats symbol, the bear, has been dying out over the past six years. Q12ApVIjkD0 Origins of the Party The Republican Party was formed in 1776, shortly after the signing of the Declaration of Independence. George Washington, Jesus, Ronald Reagan, John Adams, and Benjamin Franklin, quickly realized that if there wasn't a Republican Party, the Democrats could take power, and formed the party. Other notable members include Abraham Lincoln, Teddy Roosevelt, Martin Luther King, Papa Bear, and Ned Lamont, although the latter will not accept it, believing he is helping the Democratic Party. Friends of the Republican Party The following are friends of the Republican party, or at least allies of. *Bible Belt * Young Eagles * Jesus * Stephen Colbert * Bill O'Reilly * Darth Vader * Sean Hannity * Rush Limbaugh * Glenn Beck * Archie Bunker * The NRA * Grove City College * Rudolf Hess * Nathaniel Bedford Forrest * David Duke * Charles Lindburgh * Jim Quinn * Oil * Rich people * United Methodist Church * Catholic Church * Other Christian Churches * Halliburton * Team America World Police * Master Chief * Former members of the Covenant ** The Arbiter ** Elites * PKG * The Jedi Order * David Wilmont, founder of the party * Sasquatch (would presumably attack trespassing hippies, despite sharing a smell) * Count Dracula (ran for president in 1877 and 1885) Enemies of the Republican Party The following are enemies of the Republican Party. If you encounter anyone or anything on this list, you should make all attempts to thwart them/it. *Hollywood *Democrats *Facts *Fact huggers *Non-Fox journalists *The United Church of Christ *John Stewart *Tony Campolo *People who dislike apple pie *Bears *Terrorists *Metric System * Satan * Rosie O'Donnell/Michael Moore (may be same person) * The Covenant * The Flood (everyone's enemy, except for Democrats) * Jabba the Hutt * Mother Nature * Clean Air * Computer 16 * The Alliance * Disgraced pollster John Zogby * Hippies People Who Hate the Republican Party and America *Michael Moore *Satan Myths About the Party *It's a common myth that the official color of the Republican Party is red. The Republican Party is Red, White, and Blue. Red is a commie color -- which is why the Democrats are supporting changing themselves to red. *There is a common misconception that The Republican Party has something to do with Plato's gay liberal manifesto The Republic. This is a falsehood, the American word Republican derives from the English expression "Reputable American". The 2008 Presidential Technicality The years of The Greatest Administration Ever will be remembered by the right historians, not activist historians as "the Good Old days™" when all was right with the world. It would be a crime if America allowed a secret muslim to interrupt such a great winning streak! ]] As such, every member of the Republican Party are setting aside all previous rivalries and doing what it takes to win one for the team! 2008 Platform The New GOP: WAZ UP, YO! The New GOP has started a new tube to his homies! It is more hip, more daring, and more convervatiz than ever dog! Goals for 2009 2010 * Infiltrate every terrorist organization and expose their sleeping cells in DC * Encourage more diversity and less racism "Americanism" and Patriotism in the New GOP * Help America to make lots of money * To become the new Series of Tubes Trolls * To win back the hearts and minds of Real America *Steal from the Democrats and brag about it on the Series of Tubes like Facebook *Use Facebook to spread racism republican values to reach the young voters *Fix the economy *Get Ready for 2010 * Save America's ladies from socialized medicine and feminazis * Bring more jobs to ex-convicts unemployed Americans * Restore the deficit that the evil democrats destroyed *Stop voter fraud * More Tax Cuts! *The end of Slavery, Segregation, and Racism *End the AIDS epidemic forever *Bring Banking reform *Destroy Wikipedia *Stop the democrats from giving free money to Welfare Queens *Convert many Democrats to the Dark Side *End corruption *Bring More Security to America, No Matter the Cost *DESTROY THE DEMONCRATS on the ballot *Abolish Child Labor Laws and Brand Illegals with Numbers *Start their own Series of Tubes *Republican suggest Vegas Style economy to save America *Republicans to pass morality laws to outlaw nudity *Destroy the Economy under Democratic leadership. *Republicans support the end of Welfare Entitlements (aka unemployment benefits) *Tax Cuts for the Rich and Tax Hikes for The Poor *Legalize Rape Fetuses are a gift from Gawd. *overstimulate the economy! *Defeat Our Wall Street Overlords with the blood of tyrannical democrats *Awesome plan for 2010 & 2012 *Repeal the 14th Amendment *Repeal the libural constitution *Abolish The Libural parts of the Constitution *Improve America's Education with the best money can buy GOP to save Ejukashun with Love! Emergency News Please send moneys to the GOP for 2010 or they will loose! or the Terrorists will win! See Also *For all the glorious details of every glorious victory of the Republican Party, click here. *''What is this thing I've been hearing about...Neo-Whitism?'' *Jobs in the Republican Party *Republican Bipartisanship: The Best Bipartisanship EVER!!! *The Democrat Bipartisanship Myth *www.republicansforrape.org www.republicansforbusiness.org External links *GOP Watcher *www.realrepublicans.com *Liberals Vs. Conservatives *The GOP Taliban *Slavery is OK The Constitution is a sacred document *The South is Real America! *HELP, WE ARE BEING OPPRESSED!!! *GOP: The Dysfunctional Party The American Family *GOP: Mooslim black man returns back to Africa! *GOP discovers shocking news: Obama is a bad father! *GOP unveils new awesome game!! *Real American Hero calls for the overthrow of the Mooslim Tyrant! *GOP still stronger than EVER!! *GOP find ways to cut cost on useless programs *GOP targets troublemakers to protect 9/11 Real Victims, the GOP *GOP new strategy: White Voters! *GOP willing to listen to public opinion *GOP does not approve of lynching... so long is a democrat! *New GOP on its way! *GOP praises the wonders of Truthiness *GOP to give Medal of Freedom to Terrorist Real American *GOP waiting for "Great White Hope" "Great Real American Hope" *GOP to Start New Cult *GOP to hire Real Doctors to stop Socialized Medicine *GOP demands restoration of Real America. Mooslim Tyrant beheads Patriots *Real American Heroes join the rank of the Republican Party *Patriotic Republican to stop unconstitutional Czars from taking government *un-american traitor joins bearrorist socialized medicine satan worshiping group *GOP's Cowboy Diplomacy does it again! *GOP needs help to stop hippie terrorist *Global Warming is a Ghost Conspiracy to take over the world! *GOP's Wet Dreams revealed *GOP's awesome plan to save America's health *Communist Capitalist China to send their Republican envoy *GOP refuses to beg for free money *GOP to confront mooslim tyrant with their Conservative Values *GOP to stop bill that legalizes Nazism, Necrophilia, Pedophilia, Bestiality and teh geys *GOP to stop mad scientists from blowing up moon *GOP to women: women have cooties, go away! *GOP discovers Democrats are pro-slavery! *Rapepublicans welcomes Big Business Interests *New evidence suggests that Republicans are not racists! Just Crazy *GOP to combat mooslim threat that haz infiltrated America's government! *Join the GOP! The Party of Whiner Winners! *GOP to stop gay threat *Real Americans supports GOP *un-american traitor betrays party! *GOP to take purity pledge *European Whores trying to bribe GOP to switch sides *GOP to end Bureaucracy *GOP to eat Teh Geys! *Colbert supports Purity Test *GOP to win PR war *GOP to stop Jihadist movement: Medicare and Social Security are Democrats evil plan to kill Americans *2010 elections look awesome for the GOP *GOP to reinterpret Constitution as God wanted *GOP to destroy Socialized Medicine *Racial Profiling to keep America safe from brown people *Republican discovers Gay Spy on their rank! *GOP's awesome plan for 2012 discovered! *GOP to use time machine to stop Obama Bin Laden *Democrats are stealing Republicans Ideas! *Democrats continue to steal money from Republicans! *GOP already creating new jobs! *GOP to elect their new representative for 2012: Alf Landon! *More Republican Voters to spend more time with their families *Series of Tubes refuses to comply to our Republican Masters *Greatest political Ad *GOP to eliminate entitlement programs that benefits special interest groups like firefighters, teachers, and police officers. Get real jubs you lazy scum! *Is the economy, retard *Hero derails slander truck!